Letters to you
by BBShipper
Summary: Writing these letters to you holed up in my room disgusted with these feelings,i hope you dont hate me.Liley.
1. Miley

I have to write this letter. I have to tell you how I feel before it's too late.

I love you, as more than a friend. I wish I could say it to your face but I don't have the courage to see how disgusted you are with me. I haven't seen you at all this past week, I'm so surprised you didn't see through my excuse. I'm not away for some Hannah thing at all. If I was don't you think Lola would've been coming along too? Course she would of, but I'm not away and I never was. I'm sat in my room forbidding myself to see you because I'm scared of what will happen if I do, I'm not in control of my mind or my body right now. I've never felt this way about anyone but you, two years I've been pining for you wishing you were mine. You have no idea how hard it has been for me to control my urges to reach out and touch you, to kiss you and claim your lips as my territory.

Daddy knows how I feel about you; he had a gut feeling from the start. He said there's no other person he'd rather me want to be with, he thinks you're the one for me just like I do. I just wish you wanted to be with me too, I guess we can't always get what we wish for. Please don't hate me for this, as much as it hurts to want you this bad I just can't unlove you. I wont, I doubt I ever will. You mean everything to me. You're my muse, my main inspiration for my music. You're like the stars to my sky, the sand to my ocean, that missing piece of my heart. You're the only one whose ever, will ever make me feel this way. I understand if you burn this letter to smithereens and never want to speak to me again, but please try to understand what this is like for me. You're the only one that can ever complete me. You've got me so freaking unhinged. I love you Lillian Truscott and Hannah Montana loves Lola Lufnagle too.


	2. Lilly

I knew something was up; you haven't been your regular kooky self lately.

The kooky self that made me fall for you. Yes you heard me I love you too.

Believe me I understand those urges, our sleepovers have been getting torturous for me. It took every ounce of my strength to not pounce on you every time I saw those legs of yours, to not kiss you every time you smile that gorgeous smile or laugh that adorable laugh.

So I'm not disgusted with you at all, the reason I didn't tell you how I felt was because I thought you'd be disgusted with me. Guess we're both as bad as each other huh.

Wow your dad figured it out for himself just like my mom, damn I wonder what else they know.

But on a serious note Miley your everything to me too. I'd describe you but your indescribable, that is the only word for you (especially as you took all the good metaphors I would of used).

I do want to be with you. I am the one for you, you're the one for me. Its destiny, and you've been pining for me two whole years and never said a thing girl you should of just made a move! Come on where's the feisty seductress I know (winkwink) but I guess its different when its true love right, I get these butterflies in my stomach around you and my heart pounds so hard in my chest when you briefly touch me.

Those slight touches and the way you say my name are the things that make my day, I can never stay blue around you its just impossible. You make my heart feel like I'm on cloud 9.

Lillian Truscott loves you, and Lola loves Hannah.

Y'know the wig is what totally does it for Lola, now you know why she so often keeps her distance before a concert.

I don't know what you want to do about all of this, but I think destiny's calling.

Miley Stewart you are like euphoria for my soul.

Lets make this work.


	3. Give it a shot

A/N : Thank you so much to my first 4 reviewers.This is the first story i'm really thinking could go somewhere so thanks a lot you guys :)

Wow I think I can honestly say this is the first time in my life I've felt truly speechless.

You're the only one that takes my breath away Lillster, nobody else has ever made me feel like this. Your words leapt from the page straight to my heart and they'll stay there forever no matter what happens.

I want to make this work more than anything. I've wanted to for so long, my body, mind and soul are longing for you so badly.

I want you to be my girlfriend Lillian Truscott, please say yes.

Sending that letter to you was the bravest thing I've ever done, I was scared but you were the one that gave me the courage to send it.

I know now that I'll have no problem saying how I feel to your face, if you let me that is.

So do you wanna keep this letters thing going or take this straight into reality, cuz I know for a fact that Jackson is getting sick of being my letter deliverer lol. And yes that was a hint too, winkwink.

Lets give reality a shot. Why shouldn't we? We've told each other how we feel, we love each other with all our hearts and nothing or nobody will ever change that. We have our family's support, our parents and my brother at least.

And I can honestly say aslong as I have you, daddy and Jackson I'll never need anybody else, so I don't care what anyone could say.

They can tell us it's a sin that god doesn't love us but we'll always know different. More than anything God wants us to be happy with the one we love, we have a chance at that so why not take it? Cuz we're both girls? That means nothing, course until I felt this way about you I'd only ever had feelings for guys but never anything meaningful and straight from the heart like this is. The fact that we're both girls, or young women according my daddy doesn't change anything, you can't choose who you fall for but I know if I had a choice I'd still pick you over anyone.

Even Jesse Mccartney. Yes Lilly I did say that, so now you definetly know how strong my feelings are.

Words have never flowed so freely from the bottom of my heart.

I want you. I want everything with you.

So I'm putting the pen down right now and sending Jackson to give you this letter.

If your ready for reality I'm right here waiting.


	4. Oh My God

Lilly's POV.

She wants me to be her girlfriend. Oh my god Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana is my girlfriend.

Well as soon as I say yes to her in person that is, like I'd say anything else.

I'm gonna be the best girlfriend ever, she deserves to be treated like the special person she is.

I wonder if Lola and Hannah will come out too or if this is just our thing away from the limelight.

Either way I couldn't care less, I get my girl and my heart gets what it's wanted for so long.

I'm gonna get to hold her hand and carry her books.

Oh my god I'm gonna get to kiss her.

I'm gonna get to kiss and capture those inviting lips, to run my hand through those gorgeous locks and tell her she's mine forever.

I want to be the only one in her whole life to fall asleep holding her in my arms, so close that I can feel her breath on my skin and her heart beating against her chest.

Her chest. Wow now I can actually tell her what I think of that, I was getting sooooo distracted at our sleepovers. For a skinny girl she has cleavage!

I gotta thank Robbie for being such a smart guy and a great daddy, I can't believe he actually approves already before we even admitted that we liked each other. I so owe him.

And Jackson for being our letter deliverer lol. He wouldn't admit it if I asked him but he's always had a soft spot for me, and even though he'd never let on he loves Miley so much more than he shows.

I can't believe how happy I am, I feel like I'm bubbling over.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Okay got it out of my system.

Now what do I wear to go make Miley my new girlfriend? Hmm I think I'll show some leg.

This evening could be interesting.

Reality is only a few blocks away, and the excitement is killing me.

I'm going to make her mine.


	5. Reality

A/N Thanks to anyone thats reading this story, i'm actually really enjoying writing it. Its my first Liley hopefully i'm not doing too bad a job. I'm going with short chapters because this is one of my first chapter stories but also i want to keep it going so it can be the best it can be. I'm also hoping to switch between writing as the character in their POV and in the third person. Hope you enjoy this chapter i'll try and update again soon.

Later that evening

The door to the Stewart residence flew open, "Hey Mr S" the blonde girl shouted in a hurry as she started rushing up the stairs. She'd gotten halfway when she suddenly turned and ran back down to the kitchen where Robbie was sat at the table reading the newspaper. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, "to what do I owe the pleasure Lillian?" he smiled as she pulled away. "I just wanted to say thanks, we owe you so much for already being okay with this" she smiled back. "Ah so you're here to make Miley your girlfriend huh?" he asked, she nodded. "Your darn right I am" she stated happily before walking back towards the stairs. "Go get her Lilly" he encouraged as he went back to his paper.

As Lilly reached Miley's door she stopped as she heard a guitar strumming and a beautiful voice singing from inside.

**Letters to you sent straight from my heart**

**Without you knowing I was falling apart**

**I want you I need you wanna call you my own**

**So I had to let my feelings known**

**Your letters back so unexpected didn't know what to expect**

**Words so beautiful from your soul in my heart forever they'll be kept**

**I can't believe you want me too and will make me yours one night**

**Don't known when it will be but for now I'm on cloud nine**

**Your one in a million you're everything I need**

**With you in anything I really can succeed **

**You inspire me you're my best friend and now we're going to be more**

**If only you would walk right through my door**

As Lilly heard the last line she twisted the doorknob and opened Miley's door. Miley turned around looking surprised; a huge smile took over her face. "I've walked right through your door" Lilly joked, "You've been listening through my door haven't you?" Miley asked rhetorically. Lilly nodded as she closed the still open door, "it was amazing. But not as amazing as you" she smiled. "I love you" Miley said softly and sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Lilly pulling her into a heartfelt hug.

"I love you too" Lilly replied, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Miley sighed, "I thought you'd never ask," she answered before placing a hand on Lilly's cheek. "2 years I've been waiting for this…I just can't wait anymore" Miley stated before leaning forward only to have Lilly stop her, "not here" she said simply taking her hand and walking her out onto the balcony. The sun was just beginning to set, "this is what I always had in mind" Lilly smiled before putting an arm around Miley's waist pulling her close. "Kiss Me," she whispered.

Lilly asking only made it more perfect; Miley leaned forward placing her hand back where it had been. Casually leaning forward she brushed her lips softly against her new girlfriend's for the first time ever, their first kiss. They tingled with excitement as they found their lips were like a perfect fit, Lilly nibbled Miley's bottom lip slightly her tongue just begging to explore more. Miley happily obliged and they slowly began exploring new territory, they were in perfect rhythm with each other. It turned into a kiss neither one of them ever wanted to end, they laced their fingers before they pulled away breathless.

"Wow…that was…perfect" Lilly breathed as she stared deep into her girlfriend's eyes, so beautiful she thought to herself. "Couldn't imagine anything more perfect" Miley smiled brushing a strand of hair away from Lilly's face, how is she this beautiful she wondered to herself. "You think our second kiss will match that?" Miley thought aloud, "lets find out" Lilly smirked before leaning in and answering her question.


	6. First Night

"You are one heck of a kisser" Lilly spoke breathlessly as their never ending make out finally ended, Miley laughed. "Not so bad yourself Truscott" she winked. "Miley.. Lilly food's on the table get those cabooses down here" Robbie shouted upstairs to the girls; the girls giggled getting up from their seated positions. "After you sweetie" Miley smiled sweetly opening her door, "nuh uh you first I wanna watch you walk" Lilly teased pushing her out onto the landing. Miley pretended to sigh, "okay just for you girlfriend" as she started to strut in front of Lilly swaying her hips more than usual. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Lilly suddenly pulled Miley back pushing her up the wall slightly before kissing her briefly, "maybe next time I should walk first…that was unbearable" she whispered softly into Miley's ear making her shiver. Lilly smiled and winked before walking into the kitchen, "this smells great Mr S". Miley followed shortly and sat at the table opposite Lilly having managed to calm herself down, "why thank you lilly its my famous spaghetti bolegnese grab a plate there's plenty to chow down" he smiled as he began serving up dinner.

"So what are you girls getting up to tomorrow?" Robbie asked. "Well I actually hadn't asked yet but I was going to ask Lilly if she'd let me take her out to dinner and a movie" Miley smiled, "aw Miles I'd love to" Lilly smiled in response. "You gonna be good and keep your hands to yourself?' Robbie chuckled. "Of course sir" Lilly answered pretending to look serious, "ehh I can't make that promise," Miley laughed. "Oh dear lord, don't even start about you and those needs Miley Ray" Robbie cringed. "She's right about those needs though Mr Stewart, dang those needs can get real bad" Lilly half joked. "Thanks for that Lillian but I really don't need to be hearing this when you two are dating" he laughed, "aslong as my girl and her heart are happy that's all that matters". "No worries bout that daddy Lilly always makes me happy" she replied winking at Lilly and playfully rubbing her leg on her blonde friend's. Lilly's eyes grew wide catching on to Miley's slight play on words, "yep very happy all the time" she confirmed.

After finishing dinner the girls relaxed out on the deck sharing a chair. "I can't believe how many stars are in the sky tonight yet not one of them shines as bright as you" Miley said sweetly as she leaned her head against Lilly's shoulder. "That was so sweet, I honestly don't know what I've ever done to deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as you" she replied gently running her hand up and down Miley's arm that was across her lap. "You're the beautiful one Lilly, seriously I feel like I get lost in your eyes and those lips of yours..i thought I was in a trance!" she smiled. "Well everything about you has me on edge. The way your eyes sparkle, the way your cute little nose scrunches up when you laugh, the way you look beautiful in the simplest of things" Lilly spoke pulling Miley close inhaling her delicious scent, "the way your scent makes my mouth water and my heart beat faster" she added. Robbie Ray held back as he knew the girls were having a moment. Holding each other they kissed sweetly and tenderly, Robbie knew they'd found true love. "You girls are gonna fall asleep out there y'know, Lilly your welcome to spend the night if that's what y'all want" he said from the door. "Thanks daddy" Miley smiled taking Lilly's hand as they walked back into the house, "I'll call your mom to drop off your things" he said picking up the phone. The girls continued upstairs and lay back on the bed in a comfortable silence just listening to the beat of one another's hearts.

"Hey Lilly your mom dropped this off" Robbie said as he gingerly opened Miley's door, he found the girls were already asleep Lilly holding Miley in her arms. "Well how bout that" he whispered to himself smiling kissing them both on the forehead before covering them with a blanket. "You girls are something special" he whispered as he closed the door behind him.


	7. First Morning Lilly POV

Lilly POV

As I glanced down and saw her sleeping in my arms I felt like the luckiest person alive.

Feeling her warm soft skin against mine just felt so good, so right.

Her arms locked protectively over mine. I still don't know how we managed to fall asleep like this.

Our first morning as official girlfriend and girlfriend. Wow never thought I'd be saying that.

She looks so peaceful asleep; she's almost got a smile on her face. Then again I bet I slept with a smile on my face too, I mean come on look who I've got in my arms!

I've never felt so comfortable in my life. Nothing's ever felt this natural to me, not ever.

We have our first date tonight. I can't believe she asked me on a date, I'll need to throw together a killer outfit..Miley will as always upstage me but oh well I gotta make the effort for my girl.

My girl. That feels so amazing to say. Miley Ray Stewart is mine. Hannah Montana's part of the deal too though I'm still unsure about Lola & Hannah's coming out phase. Maybe its something best kept away from the spotlight, wouldn't want anyone making the connection between us both y'know.

All I know is I'd love to spend every day waking up like this. We're only 16 but I already know this is forever; this isn't some phase we're going to outgrow. I can feel it.

I just realized we're both still in our clothes from last night. Wow not even that stopped us from falling asleep in this position, really doesn't help that I have a perfect view down her shirt right now.

Damn her and her teasing antics.

Hmm I'm bored. Time to wake her up.

Time to wake my girlfriend up.


	8. First Date

A/N. Thanks guys for reviewing,it means a lot to me i'm glad people seem to be enjoying reading this.A chapter of a little more length for y'all.Hope you like it.

"Miley, time to get up" Lilly spoke softly trying to wake up the brunette that was still happily snuggling into her frame.

"Five more minutes daddy I'm dreaming" she murmured. Lilly chuckled to herself.

"I'm a little blonder, shorter and much more adorable" Lilly whispered near Miley's ear.

Miley shivered at Lilly's comment suddenly looking round her eyes barely open, "Lilly!"

"Wow did we really fall asleep like this?" she asked finally pulling herself up off of her.

"Sure did, we're still in last night's clothes" Lilly giggled. "I'm not complaining" Miley smirked looking at Lilly's legs. "Neither am I" Lilly said glancing at Miley's chest.

"Like what you see," she teased. "You know it".

"Well well the sleeping beauties have arisen" Robbie joked when they went down to the kitchen ready for some of Robbie's famous pancakes, still dressed in the clothes they slept in.

"Sleep well?" he asked. The girls just smiled and nodded taking a seat at the table.

"We still going our date tonight?" Miley asked as she laced their fingers together with a smile, Lilly smiled back. "Of course..just disregard what I said to your dad last night" she replied in a low voice with a wink.

"I heard that Lilly" Robbie laughed. "Dang!" the girls laughed.

Late that afternoon

"Miley Lilly's here" Robbie called up the stairs knowing his daughter was still dressing herself up for her girlfriend.

Miley took one last glance at her reflection before walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. She'd decided on a skirt that cut mid thigh paired with some of her favorite red flats and a red and white spotted halterneck, pretty low cut just for Lilly.

Lilly had never put so much thought into an outfit before but she really wanted to look great for Miley. She'd decided on a pair of pretty tight denim short-shorts with some of her trusty converse and a figure hugging button up shirt that matched the color of her shoes, she'd left more buttons undone on the shirt going for her own low cut look.

"Wow! You look hot!" Miley said as she saw Lilly standing in her living room.

"Pssh that coming from you, look at you!" Lilly exclaimed.

Robbie couldn't help but laugh. "Now Lilly Miley I know this is your first date and I trust you two, just keep it appropriate in the dark of the movie theater alright".

The girls giggled. "No worries Mr Stewart, I'll make sure Miley behaves" Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen" Robbie and Miley said at the same time before they all started laughing.

"Oh lord. Just have a good time, go on get on outta here y'all," he said as he pushed them out of the door.

"What movie are we seeing anyway?" Miley asked as they reached their local movie theater.

"Who cares" Lilly smirked, "how about that new Adam Sandler movie?"

"Like you said, who cares" Miley winked as they purchased their tickets and snacks before making their way to their screen.

As the room dimmed its lights Lilly already ached to reach for Miley's hand, she hoped she didn't seem too desperate and quickly reached over taking her hand in hers anyway.

Miley smiled before leaning over to whisper, "think we'll manage to keep it appropriate in all this darkness" she flirted.

Lilly felt her heart pounding in her chest, "who knows"she flirted back.

Half way through the movie they realized that they were the only people for a good few rows from where they were sat. Lilly caught Miley's eye and grinned.

Lilly turned Miley to face her before leaning in capturing her lips in a fiery kiss that made both of them glad they were already sitting down.

Miley's tongue immediately begging for entrance tracing Lilly's lower lip, Lilly reacted straight away letting Miley start exploring her mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance and the heat between them was immense, Lilly's hand held the back of Miley's head. Almost holding her to her in a way.

Somehow Miley's hand made its way into Lilly's shirt, Lilly groaned quietly as Miley's hand softly stroked her skin.

They were getting a little too carried away for a movie theater, Lilly pulled away.

"What's..wrong?" Miley asked slightly breathlessly.

"Sorry Miles I didn't wanna stop but you do things to me that make me wanna…. I don't wanna rush something that special for us… and we're in a movie theater" Lilly whispered.

Miley smiled knowing exactly what she meant, she turned back around in her seat going back to just holding Lilly's hand. "Don't worry Lil, I don't wanna rush things either. I'm just happy to hold your hand," she whispered with a smile.

"I say we eat dinner at home then we can watch the sun go down together, just like last night" Lilly said sweetly.

Miley couldn't help but smile, Lilly called her house home. "Home sounds great to me" she replied before turning back to the movie.


	9. EEP!

"Hey girls how was your night?" Robbie asked as the girls burst through the front door laughing and chattering none stop.

"We decided we're gonna eat here if that's okay with you daddy" Miley smiled, he nodded and winked. "Couldn't last in all that darkness huh," he stated with a chuckle.

"actually…we were fine…yeah fine..no problems in the dark" they stated.

"Really? Then why y'all come back looking a whole lot more disheveled than when you left? Come on girls you cant pull one over on me, just go take a look at yourselves in the mirror" he laughed.

They dashed over the mirror eager to see just what he was talking about. Lilly was actually missing a button from Miley's eagerness to get handsy under her shirt and Miley's hair was so messed up from where Lilly's hands had been running through it. "Sweet niblets" Miley yelled, "Lilly what on earth were you doing to my hair?"

"Hellooo I'm the one missing a button here!" Lilly stated before they all started laughing, "busted"

"I wish I didn't have to sleep alone tonight" Miley sighed knowing Lilly's mom would want her home pretty soon. Lilly instinctively wrapped an arm around her, "I know Miles I wish I didn't have to go either". They lay cuddling on the couch, so comfortable in the silence.

"Hey girls I got good news. Hannah and Lola are getting a road trip next week!" Robbie said as he set the phone back on its hook.

"EEEEP! Where? Why?" the girls asked excitedly. Robbie smiled at their reaction, "there's a week of music events taking place next week in Tennessee, they want Hannah to sing and interact with a crowd for a few of the days. Y'all will be put up in real nice accommodation I already made sure of that so you'll get your privacy for the week together, all we gotta do is get Lilly's mom to say yes and we fly out first thing Monday morning" Robbie finished.

"Oh dad that's so great, wow we haven't been back to Tennessee in a while. Lilly your gonna get to see where I used to play as a kid, I'll show you where I used to go riding and everything. Aw this is so perfect me and Lilly were just saying how hard it's gonna be to be away from each other" Miley beamed.

"Wow I'm gonna get to go to Tennessee with you that's awesome! Miley I've been wanting to ask you this…are Hannah and Lola coming out too or are we keeping this on the downlow, I don't mind I just thought I'd better ask" Lilly asked.

"It's a lot bigger thing to come out in the spotlight y'all, think it through. Give your relationship a little more time before you make that move cause it ain't gonna be smooth sailing" Robbie said sympathetically.

"Don't worry we'll give it time" Miley smiled, "how far away is your room gonna be from ours at the hotel daddy?"

Robbie couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry bud it's a corridor away from yours and Lilly's, still don't go getting us kicked outta the place".

"Don't worry Mr Stewart I'll make sure she keeps her hands to herself" Lilly teased.

"You better be kidding me" Miley reacted sticking her tongue out.

"Boy do I have a hormone crazed teenager, I thought it was s'posed to be the guys that got that bad. Hmm maybe I should of made my room more than one corridor away" Robbie contemplated aloud.

"Hmm maybe he should of" Lilly whispered looking shyly at Miley.


	10. A Night In Tennessee

A/N This chapter is the girls first night in TN. No flames for this chapter please.If your against sex between two consenting people of the same sex then do not read.Thanks to anybody thats still reading. It means a lot.

Tennessee.

"Here ya go girls" Robbie Ray said opening the door in front of them dragging their suitcases in and dumping them on the bed.

"WHOA!" The girls exclaimed taking in the room's fine finish and well to be honest it looked as if Robbie had picked the most expensive most romantic room in the entire place.

"I'm glad y'all like it, well I gotta go deal with some Hannah security issues and so on but I'm still just down the long corridor if you need me. If you wanna go ahead and order room service upto here instead of going to the restaurant downstairs just call the operator and they'll sort everything for you two" Robbie smiled leaving the room glad he'd done well.

"Your dad's amazing" Lilly breathed as she looked around the room once again, Miley smiled.

"He is. So do you wanna unpack then order food or the other way around?" she asked wondering why she even bothered asking her food loving friend.

"Food. That flight made me hungry" Lilly laughed.

Half an hour later as soon as soon as Lilly had completely demolished her food while Miley only picked at hers they started unpacking.

Lilly started throwing things to Miley who was standing at the closet to hang everything up.

She opened Miley's suitcase and found something caught her eye straight away. Something pretty sexy looking that got her heart racing.

"Miles?" she asked holding it up. Miley smiled at her, "in case of a special occasion".

"Trying to seduce me Stewart?' she asked with her arms folded a smirk on her face as she walked over to where Miley was stood.

Miley put her arms around her neck. "That depends if its working" she grinned.

"Like I'd ever say no" Lilly said kissing along one of Miley's arms softly, she smiled when the brunette shuddered at her touch.

"Lilly…are we gonna?" Miley whispered, Lilly put a finger to her lips.

"Shh honey, I guess we'll see" she winked.

"Tease" Miley stated with a pout.

"Boy am I glad that's finished" Miley said with relief as she lay back on their comfy sheets.

Lilly smiled lying down next to her, Miley grabbed onto her hand straight away.

"So whaddya wanna do tonight? Just hang out here or dya wanna go look around?" Miley asked.

Lilly let go of her hand and put her legs on either side of Miley, straddling her hips. "I most definetly want to stay here" she grinned before leaning down capturing her girlfriend's lips.

Miley smiled into the kiss and their battle for dominance started once again. Miley's hand once again found a way into Lilly's shirt, Lilly's skin burning at Miley's touch.

"Move..up..the bed" Lilly muffled in between kisses, she didn't need to ask Miley twice as she hurriedly shuffled up. Lilly pulled away for a second as Miley adjusted herself.

Miley used the position to her advantage, she sat up pushing Lilly sideways before climbing on top of her, and she smirked. Lilly bit her lip well aware that tonight would be their night.

"Your skins on fire Lil. Where's the fire?" Miley joked.

"Between my legs" Lilly stated looking straight into Miley's eyes, Miley's eyes grew wide and she knew too that this was their night.

"Then lets try and help that," Miley purred as she began to pull up Lilly's shirt.

"Your so beautiful" she whispered as Lilly's bare skin became exposed in front of her, she threw the shirt to the side as she planted kisses all the way from Lilly's neck to her stomach.

Lilly lay still as Miley kissed every bit of her exposed skin, just thinking about how she'd pay Miley back for everything she does.

Miley lifted Lilly slightly trying to reach behind her to undo her clasp, she quickly found her target whipping it off throwing it halfway across the room. "This hardly seems fair you know, you sat on me fully clothed" Lilly quipped before sitting up slightly quickly unbuttoning Miley's shirt with no trouble at all. "There's that chest" she stated Miley's cleavage practically in her face.

Miley chuckled before pushing her back down, "get to me later for now it's all about you".

She put her mouth to work on one side of Lilly with her hand on the other.

"Mm. M-Miley, I..need…please" Lilly whimpered pleadingly.

Miley's hands quickly made work of yanking off Lilly's pants she was reaching for her underwear when Lilly put her hands on her, "I've never..but I need…" Lilly said shyly.

"I'll be gentle as I can I promise, I haven't done it before or had it done to me before Lilly this is new for the both of us. But If I hurt you I want you to let me know" Miley said soothingly as she quickly rid Lilly of the thin material blocking her target.

Lilly took a deep breath a little more comfortable, Miley started at her naked body. "Even more beautiful than I ever could of dreamed" she smiled before running her hands down to Lilly's wet center.

She gently stroked her a few times hoping she'd get a good reaction. After all this was all new to her too.

Lilly bit her lip and a slight groan escaped her lips. Miley smiled before continuing.

Adjusting her position slightly she opened Lilly's legs a bit more to give her more room, she wanted nothing more than to please her girlfriend with this first experience.

After a few more strokes and definetly a few more groans from Lilly Miley's confidence was soaring. She dropped her head into Lilly's lap.

She couldn't believe she was getting the opportunity to do this to Lilly, after all the years of wanting. Her tongue twirled around Lilly's center flicking in and out slightly, Lilly lost any sense of self control.

"Miley! That's my..how'd you find my…oh my god" Lilly panted.

Miley increased her pace flicking in and out of her faster, she knew Lilly was getting close.

As Lilly's body began to shake under her she quickly replaced her tongue with her finger, gently as she could she pushed herself inside. Lilly gasped and closed her eyes, she knew Miley had to break her.

"Miley…do it now" she stated through gritted teeth. With a little more pushing it was over and the pain started to submerge, Lilly became fully aware that Miley was inside of her.

Miley looked at her to check she wasn't hurting her, seeing that she was fine again she started moving her finger slightly before slipping another one in.

"I love you Miles..please..more" she said breathlessly.

Miley couldn't believe she was getting all of this from Lilly, their first time certainly wouldn't ever be forgotten. She increased her pace and Lilly started shouting, Miley was sure her name would be heard throughout the whole hotel.

Lilly's orgasm took over and her body shook until her walls closed around Miley's fingers.

Lilly lay trying to get her breath back. "I love you," she stated breathlessly.

Miley smiled. "I love you too, I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"Honey you had to break me, it wouldn't of mattered if it were you or some guy either way it would of hurt. But to be honest I don't even remember the pain, you did too good a job of satisfying my need for you" she admitted. "Hmm now seems a good time to get to you" she added pushing Miley down into the sheets.

"I'll try to do as good a job" she winked hoping she could make Miley feel how she'd just felt.

She was just reaching to rid Miley of her bra when there was a knock at the door.

"Sweet niblets" Miley groaned at the timing.


	11. Author Note PLEASE READ

A/N. Wow only one review for that chapter. It had a sex scene in! I know I'm not the best at writing those kind of things but forgive me for not actually having a sex life yet. I just write the best I can, I didn't think I did too bad a job though. What do you guys want in the next chapter? I need some feedback as I'm going through a personal situation right now and I'm struggling for ideas. I really want to keep this story going and thank you so much to everybody that has reviewed so far but I could really do with some feedback.

Peace and love riley xoxo


	12. A Night In TennesseeRound 2?

"Who is it?" Miley shouted aggressively as Lilly quickly jumped under the sheets.

"Bud its me, I don't think my room is far enough away I heard Lilly 20 doors down" Robbie Ray informed.

Lilly blushed. "Well your timing sucks daddy you would have been about to hear me too!" Miley said without thinking before suddenly realizing what had just come out of her mouth.

"Miley Ray there's some things a father just doesn't need to hear, that's one of them. I'm gonna see if they can move me to a different room, I'll see y'all in the morning" Robbie shouted through the door before walking away shaking his head.

"Oops" Lilly chuckled. "It is your fault though" she smirked.

Miley smirked back, "strangely enough I'm not sorry".

"Your gonna be If I get the same reaction outta you" Lilly spoke before pouncing and pushing Miley back down into the bed.

She quickly rid Miley of her bra throwing it across the room before latching herself onto her right breast, grazing it slightly with her teeth before lightly starting a sucking motion. Miley let out a sigh giving Lilly the green light.

Still pleasing Miley's cleavage her hand wandered down to the brunette's jeans and quickly made work of undoing them and starting to pull them down.

Pulling herself out of Miley's chest she quickly pulled off Miley's jeans absentmindedly chucking them to the floor, she looked at Miley for the go ahead.

"Take me Lilly" she whispered staring deep into her eyes wanting nothing more than Lilly inside her.

Lilly didn't need telling twice, the underwear was thrown to the floor with the jeans and Lilly's hands were begging to wander.

Miley's lip quivered as Lilly's hand got closer to its target, stroking her gently Miley's body began to relax.

"L-Lilly I need you..i-inside me" Miley stated to the blonde.

A few more strokes and Lilly casually opened Miley's legs a little more, with 2 fingers feeling daring she reached her target and couldn't believe how wet she really was.

"Miles your so wet, let me try and help with that" Lilly spoke softly trying to relax and prepare Miley before quickly plunging into her.

"Sweet niblets!" Miley winced feeling the pain of her hymen tearing. Not a few seconds later the pain was already over.

"Lilly please" she murmured.

Lilly smiled before starting to force her fingers in and out of Miley's wet center.

Miley would know learn that she was even louder than Lilly.

"Oh man! Lilly..more..faster, please" she begged.

Miley's wish was Lilly's command, she sped her pace up getting nothing but compliments from her brunette lover.

"Oh my god. Lilly don't stop. I think I'm…I think I'm" she shouted feeling her body starting to tremble.

Lilly felt Miley starting to get tighter around her fingers, as Miley panted her name over and over Lilly took herself out of Miley as the brunette's body was overcome with its orgasm.

"Shit!" Miley cursed. "I mean dang..that, was amazing" she stated breathlessly.

Lilly smirked before putting her fingers in her mouth, Miley stared at her with wide eyes.

"Mm you taste sweeter than I thought" Lilly moaned before looking at Miley, "I'm not done with you"

Miley's body didn't have chance to recover before Lilly dropped her head into her lap. Her hot tongue ready to taste all of Miley.

Miley's eyes rolled back as Lilly delved her tongue deep into her center.

"LILLY!" she screamed clutching the sheets as Lilly's tongue searched around.

Lilly gripped Miley's thighs as her tongue tried to go as deep as possible, the reaction she was getting from Miley turning her on again to no end.

"Lilly..that's my..my..you found my, jesus" Miley said breathlessly as she felt a feeling of complete ecstasy.

Lilly slicked up the moisture one last time before pulling herself out of Miley's lap. Miley screamed out her name more than a few times as she rode out the orgasm before her body sank exhaustedly into the sheets.

"I love the way you say my name" Lilly smiled.

"Well..i'm loving the way you make me say it" Miley quipped still catching her breath, "I love you so much".

"I love you too, more than anything" Lilly said as they both slid under the covers just holding one another close, still reeling over the night they'd had.

They were about to speak again when there was a knock at the door, Miley grabbed a robe throwing it on herself before opening their door.

"Um you two are very loud dear" a member of hotel staff said trying not to embarrass herself or the girl standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry ma'am is there anything I can do?" Miley asked with a smile.

The woman smiled back. "I understand, young love. Just try and keep it down hmm" she asked.

"I'd make that promise if I could, we'll try our best"

"How about just less of the screaming" the woman said a little more agitated.

Miley frowned at the woman's attitude. "I cant help that I please and I'm getting pleased, and I hope to be getting a lot more screaming done during our stay here so if you have any problems ma'am take them up with my father. I'm sure Hannah Montana's staff wouldn't be impressed if I was to say I felt unwelcome" she said hinting and pointing at the Hannah wig just on the table near the door.

The woman looked godsmacked. "Miss, Miss Montana? I apologise I didn't recognize you without all your…blonde hair".

"It's a wig. I like to be a regular girl too" Miley stated with a smile, "I trust this will stay between us"

The woman nodded profusely. "Yes Miss Montana of course, I'm so sorry for disturbing you have a wonderful evening" she said before rushing off back down the corridor.

Miley closed the door and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Miss Montana of course" she mimicked, "I swear Hannah can get anything she wants" she stated sitting back down on the bed.

"Oh really" Lilly said with a naughty grin.

"You bet" Miley grinned back before leaning forward kissing Lilly's neck.


End file.
